Just a little bit longer
by candybearlover42
Summary: Tora never was apart of anything. Her life was spent in the shadows, going undetected. At times she enjoyed the silent company of being along, but as time wore on she slowly began to feel the cold loneliness. Will that all change when she begins to attend Ouran High School and meets the Host club? Or can one be alone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to do an Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction for awhile. It just took some time for me to get an idea of what exactly I wanted to do. I hope that it is to everyone's liking. Feel free to leave a comment and maybe even subscribe? Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All that I own is my own character.**

Ouran High School.

The school was as elegant and extremely well-decorated as it's name. The gleaming metal gates and sparkling fountains screamed wealth. One would have to be in order to attend such a beautiful and privileged school. The long line of black vehicles stretched along side the front of the school. One by one, students exited the expensive cars and entered the school. Each female and male were dressed in their finest. The nasty yellow dresses were wrinkle free and each suit were tailored perfectly. Not a single mistake could be seen with the naked human eye. Everyone held their own idea and image of perfection. Something that Tora wasn't able to do.

While the school was created for the wealthiest and the privileged, Tora was one of the very few that were attending on a scholarship. Her family didn't have lunch with the Queen of England, nor were they able to own a private jet that could take them to their own private island. It wasn't something that Tora envied or even spent hours dreaming of, but she was beginning to wish that she splurged her savings a tad bit. Her uniform wasn't as neat and tidy as the others, her grey sweatshirt and faded jeans were all that she had. Not that she cared. Having fancy clothes and brand new electronics weren't what made her, well her. She didn't care that she had holes in the sides of her shoes or that her chin-short, shaggy hair wasn't as long and flowy as the other girls. She wasn't here to impress anyone, she was here to prove that she was more than a commoner.

Tora studied the paper in her hand. A map was laid out on the paper, the school was split into sections, ranging from the South hall to the West wing. There were turns and twists and each room had multiple ways of getting there. Tora was use to the simple style for a school, but then again rich people were famous for finding ways to waste money.

Satisfied that she had at least an idea of where everything was, Tora followed the large crowd through the doors. The entrance was a large opening, the largest doorway that Tora had ever seen. When Tora entered the main floor, a large chandelier caught her attention. It was just as beautiful and expensive as the rest of the building. Whoever built Ouran High School didn't want one thing to look cheap, that was for sure. Tora continued to study the overlay of her new school. Seeing students casually seated in cushioned chairs, Tora couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. This was definitly a completely different school then what she was use to.

Tora softly chewed on her lip as she turned her attention back to her map. "So, if I'm here," Tora tapped the main floor, indicating her current position, "Then my classroom must be here-" A shrill scream and loud gasps broke through the air and caught Tora's attention. Her finger still pressed on her paper, she looked around and saw that groups of girls were crowding the doorway. It was a blur of disgusting color of yellow, but suddenly a break in the large female group gave Tora a chance to see what the fuss was about.

Six, uniformed dressed male students entered the school. Collection of gasps and soft screams could be heard as the group passed by the huddle of giggling girls. Each one was smiling and waving, occasionally the tall blonde one would cup a girl's face and whisper something to her. The lucky girl would then gasp and collapse into her friend's arms. Tora couldn't blame everyone from screaming, even she was shocked to see that such handsome beings went to this school. Each face was different, but held the same touch of handsomeness. Out of all six of them there was only two that caught her attention. The first was the one guy that had glasses on. In his hands was a clipboard and he was talking to the same blonde that caused so many girls to collapse. The other was the shorter brown haired. He was more feminine looking and gave off a vibe that he wasn't quite a he.

Tora studied the shorter guy closely, she didn't know what it was but there was something off about him. Tora couldn't pin-point what exactly it was. The sound of the bell captured Tora's attention. Glancing away from the group, Tora glanced at the clock.

"Crap!" Tora sighed out. She was still confused on where her classroom was and knowing her lack of good luck it would most likely take a good ten minutes before she found it. Tucking the map into her brown bag, she raced up a random set of stairs. Not noticing that she, herself, had caught the attention of the good-looking group.

**...**

"Now taking the theroem that was just given, how would we express number-" The dry voice of the homeroom teacher came to halt, to everyone's relief. A piece of chalk was tightly held in his hand and he tightened his grip when he glanced to the door way. He never enjoyed being interrupted and the panting, disheveled student in the doorway made it worst. He waited for a minute for him to catch his breath before he questioned the fellow.

"I'm sorry for being late." Tora mentally slapped her forehead as she caught the dissatisfied look that was on her teacher's face. His face was pale and the longer he looked at her, the more wrinkles he got on his own forehead. Tora's eyes were on his tapping foot, she couldn't look in his death glare.

"Glad that you could make it-" He trailed off as he glanced at the paper that held the student's names. When he couldn't find Tora's name, he glanced at her.

"Kimura Tora." Tora whispered out.

"Ah, the so called musical prodigy. Scholarship, right?" Tora caught the superior smirk that pulled at his lips. She bite her lip and nodded once. She saw the judgmental look in his eyes as he looked at her clothing. The sensei pursed his lips when he didn't receive the reaction he wanted. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the his class and scanned the desks for an empty seat.

"There." Tora followed the direction where he was pointing and saw that she was going to be seating next to the guy that she saw earlier. The odd one. Tora nodded once and made her way to the desk. She heard whispering and each person that she passed, she caught their opinions of her outfit, her hair, and even her being an honor student. Finally getting to her seat, Tora placed her bag onto the desk and slid down her chair. She could still hear the whispers and her homeroom teacher was still watching her. She didn't know that it would be so hard.

Tora bit her lip again and tried to keep her thoughts off the negativity. She didn't need friends, she had hoped that a few relationships would come up, but she even told herself not to rely on it.

"Ignore them." A soft voice came from the left. Tora glanced towards the odd male. He was leaning forward lightly and had a kind smile on his face. Up close, Tora noticed how feminine he actually looked. His face was smooth and looked incredibly soft. Even his hair held smoothness and looked silk like.

"Huh?" Tora asked dumbly.

"Them." He nodded towards a group of girls that were in the front, looking at her as they whispered behind their hands. "They're harmless. The drama of having another scholarship student will last about three days before they go onto the next thing."

"Another scholarship student? So, I'm not the only one?" Tora asked. She glanced towards the teacher and sighed when she saw that he wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Yep. I've been in the same boat as you." Tora gasped lightly and shook her head.

"You? No way!" Tora waved her hand towards his oddly feminine face and trimmed hair.

"Believe me. I wasn't like this when I first came." Proving his point, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small picture. Taking it, Tora had to clamp her mouth tight to keep from giggling. His face was covered behind his badly cut hair and turtle glasses. Giving the picture back, Tora smiled softly.

"Glad to know that I didn't have a bad taste in clothing too."

He giggled and nodded his head. "I'm Haruhi." He reached over and shook my hand.

"Tora."

And with that I had a friend.

**Sorry for such a slow and boring first chapter. Things will pick up in the next chapter, the chapter where the Host Club is introduced. Please leave a comment on what you think and also subscribe. I would appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Thank you, everyone, for subscribing and favoring this story! It makes me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club. I just take credit for my own character**

The first day had passed by with ease and suprisingly fast. Tora's worries of being isolated from the rest were discarded and she had spent most of the day giggling with Haruhi. The longer she joked and giggled with Haruhi, Tora felt the same feeling that something was different about Haruhi. The odd femininity, the high-pitched voice, were just the few of many observations that Tora had made that made Haruhi seem odd. It wasn't until close to lunch that Tora finally understood what the nagging difference was.

Haruhi was a girl.

At first Tora was shocked. It was hard to understand why she wore the male's uniform, but then again who was Tora to judge when she couldn't even afford a uniform. After getting over the shock and disbelief, Tora soon felt ashamed.. She was a girl and wasn't able to see that Haruhi wasn't a guy. At least she wasn't the only one, almost half of the school was fooled into thinking that she was indeed a guy.

Haruhi has asked if her being a girl would be a problem, which Tora had to laugh at. Her being a girl being a problem? Hardly. As long as she still thought of Tora as a friend, then Tora was satisified with whatever she gender she choose to protray. It had been a fairly long time since Tora had a friend. Her life was a complete mess and frankly she scared people. She was told countless times that her calm personality un-nerved people. Tora never understood why and soon gave up trying to understand. She figured that if no one would be-friend her or even acknowledge that she existed then she was better off alone. And that was what she soon became. Alone

"Tora!" Haruhi stood next to Tora and was waving her hand in front of her face, trying to catch her attention. Tora shook her head slightly, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Tora smiled at Haruhi. They were near the entrance of the school, the crowds of students swarming into the main area. The two were closer to the wall so that they weren't trampled in the large herd of students.

"I won't be able to walk out with you. I have a meeting that I need to go to." Haruhi smiled sympathetically. The two had planned on walking to a near-by ice cream shop, a commoner shop as titled by the wealthy students. The two didn't care, they were commoner's and one wasn't richer then the other.

Tora nodded in understanding and patted Haruhi's shoulder. "Don't worry. I need some extra couple of hours to catch up. I got a feeling that Sensei isn't exactly pleased with me being in his class."

Haruhi chuckled and waved good-bye before she slid through the crowd. Tora still stood in the same spot as she thought over the places that she could study silently. Throughout the day, Haruhi had shown her around the school to help her have more success in finding the right rooms. Almost every room that they passed or had gone into, students were chatting away and casually sipping their tea. The same went for the library, where Tora thought studying was suppose to occur. Silence was needed and Tora was positive that all the different aroma's and giggling would catch her attention and her stomach's.

After spending a good couple of minutes on debating on where to be in, Tora finally decided to walk around until something caught her attention, or if she didn't hear any giggling or chatter behind the doors. Maneuvering through the crowd, Tora looked around the spacious school. It was still hard to take in that she was actually attending an elite school. Ouran High school was well-known around Japan and it was a complete miracle that Tora was actually accepted. She was sure that her being poor and having no status in society would take a huge toll in the presidents decision. It had been Tora's dream of going to school that would give her a challenge. Honestly, her other school's were pathetic and Tora was surprised that she even learned anything from the run-down schools. Not only was it her dream, but this was a chance to show her Mother and Father that she wouldn't take the easy route in life. She needed to show them that she was strong and she needed them to be proud. Tora knew that they were looking down from heaven.

Tora smiled softly to herself as she thought of her parents. A day didn't go by that she wished that they weren't gone. Life seemed duller without them, the once bright colors of life were beginning to fade and Tora was beginning to realize that she was becoming a shadow. Something that she didn't want her parents to see her become. She needed to stay bright and positive, to show everyone that her life may be a struggle but that doesn't mean that she has to stop living. It would just have to take time for Tora to start to believe that.

It was while Tora was down a hall that a sign above a door caught her attention. It was near two cases of stairs and seemed to be the only room down the long hallway. Looking around, Tora saw that no one was around. Listening for a bit, Tora heard no laughter or the clatter of tea cups. Tora smiled in triumph of finally finding a quiet place, looking up at the sign Tora saw that it was a music room.

_"Perfect! I can get some practice in."_

Re-arranging her bag so that her strap didn't dig into her skin, Tora twisted the gold knob. The minute the door opened a soft breeze blew through her short hair. Petals of roses brushed against her skin and caught in her light hair. Tora's mouth was agape as she caught the sight before. A long, fancy couch was in the middle of the room with chairs spread around it. The room practically screamed rich with it's sparkling white floor and smooth wood tables. But it wasn't the nice furniture and blinding floor, it was the five handsome men that were seated on the couch.

Tora was in shock and could only make a gurgle noise, she only did make a clear noise when a stray rose petal blew into her mouth. Bending over, Tora began to cough and hack, trying to removed the wet object from her mouth.

Finally getting the wet petal out of her mouth, Tora sheepishly looked at the group in front of her. Her cheeks were burning red with embarrassment and she smiled sheepishly when she saw the raised eyebrows and shocked expressions.

The air held an awkward feel and Tora stood still as she tried to think of what to do. She had planned on coming here to study in peace but that proved to be impossible with floating petals that held death sentences and five handsome guys-

Tora's attention snapped back when a simple sentence escaped the beautiful blonde's lips, his pale skin glistened and his eyes twinkled as he leaned forward to look at her better. His face was bright as his smile crinkled the corner of his eyes. He was beyond beautiful, his looks almost made Tora gag with shock. How could one be so beautiful?

Tora shook her head lightly, trying to get rid of the awe and tried to process the words that were coming out of his mouth. Eyes growing wide with curiosity and shock, Tora gaped at the five beautiful creatures.

"H-Host club?"

**So here's my second chapter. I hope that everyone likes it. I went back to my first one and changed the fact that Tora was an honors student. Instead she was accepted into the Ouran High School on a scholarship for her musical ability. Explains why she went into the Music Room. I was planning on introducing the Host club in this chapter, but that will happen in the next. Please leave a review, I would highly appreciate it!**


End file.
